poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of Power/Transcript
Here's the Transcript for the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode Legacy of Power Prologue: Camping trip/The Heartless Attack *'Applejack': straining muffled Hey, kid, get over here! *'Applejack' and Apple Bloom: straining *thunk *'Applejack': Tents are lookin' good. And we made good time today. *'Rabbit': We most certainly did. At this rate we'll have the best camping trip in our lives *'Apple Bloom': We should do the annual adventure team camping trip every weekend! *'Applejack': Then it wouldn't be annual. And if we did it every weekend, it probably wouldn't be as special. *'Apple Bloom': But the more we do it, the better we get at camping. Remember the last time we came to Winsome Falls and Rarity had that ginormous tent? *'Rarity': I heard that! giggles I've gotten much better at "roughing it", haven't I? *'Sweetie Belle': Yup. This time, you only packed three suitcases. *'Mimi Tachikawa': Since when did you started to do light packing? *'Rarity': I know what you're thinking. But I promise, I only brought the essentials. *'Palmon': You mean those lanterns? *'Rarity': Of course. What is life if you can't make it beautiful? *'Tigger': I gotta admit. Bringing those lanterns really is a good idea. *'Dizzy': Yeah, that way we can see at night. *'Brock': Alright everyone. Lunch is almost ready so let's get ourselves together and eat. *'Winnie the Pooh': Good, yum, yum, it's time for lunch. *rustling *'Rainbow Dash': Mmmm! These berries look good enough to eat! *'Scootaloo': Don't! According to my book, they're extremely poisonous! *falling *'Scootaloo': sighs *landing *'Scootaloo': gasps *snap *'Scootaloo': screams *'Rainbow Dash': What? *'Scootaloo': I heard something, I stepped on something, and I saw that creepy cave... I guess I still get a little bit scared out here, even after the last camping trip. *'Rainbow Dash': Don't worry, kid. You've got a big sister this time. *'Apple Bloom': This looks amazing! *'Brock': Thanks Apple Bloom. I made it all myself. *'Misty': Alright try not to get too carried away. *'Grandpa Longneck': Come on then, let's eat. *'Littlefoot': Yeah, let's eat. *'Ash Ketchum': So hey, Tommy. How's everything in Angel Grove? *'Tommy Oliver': Things are going great Ash. Ever since Me, Sora and the others got back things are looking the same. *'Piglet': I'm sure am glad that worked out. *'Sora': I even show Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Pluto around town. I know they haven't been there before but it sure was fun. *'Donald Duck': Are you kidding? We sure have a lot great memories there! *'Mickey Mouse': Yeah, they even show us the Youth Center. *'Riku': I guess now I know where Sora does his martial arts karate practice. *'Sora': Yeah, well I did learn from the best. *'Korra': Wow, sounds like you guys have a great time over there. *'Rocky DeSantos': Yeah we sure did. *'Tai Kaymia': Maybe next time you should take us there next time. *'Goofy': Maybe someday we will Tai. *'Rainbow Dash': Hey, anybody seen Twilight, Skipper, and the others lately? *'Twilight Sparkle': We're here! Sorry everyone. *'Private': We were just looking for some extra fire wood for the rest of the trip. *'Spike the Dragon': But turns out we found some. Thanks to Kronk of course *'Kronk': Aw, it was nothing really. Because you know camping is my thing. *'Jiminy Cricket': Well don't just stand there everyone. Lunch is served. *'Asami Sato': Here Discord, I made you something like this. Carrot-ginger sandwhich. *'Discord': Oh! You remembered to cut off the crusts for me. *'Asami Sato': Of course I did. Fluttershy told me how you like them. *'Fluttershy': That's true. *pop, pop! *poof, poof! *'Discord': You really do make the best finger foods. *'Discord's finger': burp *'Discord': What do you say? *'Discord's finger': high-pitched Excuse me. *'Discord': scoffs I really can't take them anywhere. *'Fluttershy': giggles *splat! *'Cera': Oh brother. *'Eeyore': Same old Discord. *'Zazu': Indeed. *'Fluttershy:' I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends. *'Pinkie Pie': screams You found me! *'Tai Kamyia: '''Whoa, Pinkie, no reason to pop out like that! There'll be plenty of time for hide and seek later. *'Pinkie Pie:' Sorry, couldn't resist. *'Applejack:' Normally I would love to play games, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time campin' *'Starlight Glimmer': I just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. *buzzing *'Starlight Glimmer': Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof... *'Applejack': That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm givin' Starlight the full Apple family campin' experience! *'Brock': So, Rainbow Dash. I hear you became an official Wonderbolt, huh? *'Rainbow Dash': Oh, yeah. I wasn't expecting Spitfire to recruit me as the ''official I just love it. *'Pinkie Pie': It's true! Rainbow Dash has officially became a full-ledge Wonderbolt! *'Misty': Well, you really disserved to have a new job. *'Ash Ketchum': muttering Please. I'm the one out there working hard. Fighting all the gym battles. *'Scootaloo': I know what's wrong with you Ash. You're jealous. *'Ash Ketchum': What would I be jealous about? *'Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy': laughing *'Skipper': So, what did we miss before we got here? *'Zhane': We were just talking, Tommy, Sora, and the rest of the gang's trip in Angel Grove. *'Puffin': And from what they told us. They haven't been there for a long time. *'Twilight Sparkle': Really? *'Kairi': Yes, it happened during their High School reunion. *'Kowalski:' Oooh, that's sounds interesting. (Suddenly Pikachu senses something coming their way. and acts defenselfy to the campers.) *'Ash Ketchum:' What's the matter, Pikachu? *'Biyomon:' Hmmm... *'Sora Takenouchi:' Now what's the matter? *'Biyomon:' Trouble. *'Everyone:' Oh. (Everyone turned around to see what's coming from the bushes and notice it was an ambush of Heartless attacking the heroes as they scream in fear.) (Fades out to the intro) Attack of the Heartless/Story begins at the Battle in Radiant Garden. (Fades in on the campsite is attacked by the heartless. Sora, Tommy, Korra, and everybody else tried their best to defend themselves to keep everyone safe but the heartless keeps coming and the Shadow Heartless appeared right behind Scootaloo.) *'Scootaloo:' What are these things?! Aaagh! *'Goofy:' Heartless! *'Donald Duck:' Wak! Let me at'em! (Discord uses his magic to make them disappear but they keep coming.) *'Discord:' Oh, come on! None of you want to face of the fact that you are no match for the Lord of Chaos?! *'Skipper:' Chaos magic isn't gonna help anything Discord! *'Korra:' There's way too many of them! *'Applejack:' Everyone, run for cover! *'Piglet:' But where? *'Rainbow Dash:' Follow me, everyone! (Rainbow Dash lead them to the cave as they all ran inside except Scootaloo.) *'Scootaloo:' Aaah! Not the scary cave! (Rainbow scoops her up and makes a beeline for it. Cut to a shot that frames the entire campsite under the heartless’ bombardment and zoom out to frame Scootaloo watching from the mouth of the cave.) *'Scootaloo:' Where did those terrible things come from? And why did they destroy our camp? *'Sora:' They're called the Heartless, and they're drawn to the darkness insides people's hearts. *'Jiminy Cricket:' And if you get hurt by them. Then you'll be as a Heartless like them. *'Tigger:' Yeah, we haven't seen those things since our battle with Jafar and Maleficent back in El Dorado. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Tell me about it. *'Tommy Oliver': Well there's nothing else we can do but to wait here until they're gone. *'Apple Bloom: Oh, apple rot! What are we supposed to do now?! We had games to play and marshmallows to roast at camp! In here, we got nothin'! *'''Starlight Glimmer: Now, now, I wouldn't say that. Besides we still have each other. *'Private:' Right, so it's not the end of the world. *'Sora Takenouchi': So, for the time being. We should probably tell some stories while we wait. *'Rainbow Dash': You want stories? I've got a ton of stories! Spoiler alert – they're all about me and how awesome I am! *'Sora Takenouchi': I was thinking more like campfire stories? *'TK:' But we don't even have a campfire in here. *'Rainbow Dash:' I got this! (Rainbow Dash fly outside fight off some of the heartless and brought the campfire in the cave.) *'Piglet:' Oh my. That was really brave of you Rainbow Dash. *'Rainbow Dash:' discomfort Eh... heh. It was no biggie. coughs *'Zazu:' Well, it's not much but it'll have to do until those monsters are gone. *'Aisha Campbell:' Don't worry, Zazu. We have deal with a lot of monsters in the past. *'Rocky DeSanto:' Brings back the good old days when we fought all of Rita and Zedd's monsters back in Angel Grove. *'Sora:' Yeah, but in the end we always win. *'Donald Duck:' Yeah, that's what Power Rangers are for! *'Starlight Glimmer': Look, I know you guys have known each other for a long time. But I am curious about this whole Power Rangers thing Sora. How did you, Donald, and Goofy first became Power Rangers? *'Sora': Uhh... *'Goofy': Gawrsh, Starlight. Do you have to ask. (Kari laughs) *'Donald Duck': Hey! What's so funny!? *'Kari Kaymia': You two are making funny faces. (Donald and Goofy look at each other and laugh along with Everyone else) *'Sora Takenouchi': But I agree with Starlight. How did you guys first met Tommy and the others anyway? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, I sure like to hear about that story. *'Jiminy Cricket': So do I, I like hear about your origins. *'Tigger': Besides, we were all wondering how you became Power Rangers in the first place. *'Brock': But didn't we all met Tommy and the gang when we first came to Angel Grove? *'Cera': Well we all have our first times with them. *'Petrie': Cera right. *'Ducky': I agree, I do, I do. *'Rabbit': But those were the times when Ivan Ooze shows up. *'Bolin': Can't we not just talk about Ivan Ooze, please? *'Mako': My brother doesn't like ghost stories. *'Scootaloo': You're not the only one Bolin. It's bad enough just being in here! *'Sora': Alright, alright everyone we'll tell you all about it. Just make yourselves comfortable. *'Kronk': Oh boy, storytime! I just love storytime! Was it the time when Lord Zedd-- *'Sweetie Belle': Kronk, shhh! We haven't heard it yet! *'Kronk': Right sorry. *'Mickey Mouse': Well, it began when I send a note to Sora telling him that Yen Sid needed to speak with him, Donald, and Goofy about the vision he had when he made contact with Zordon who they haven't spoken to each other for thousands of years. *'Littlefoot'; Wow! Has it really been that long? *'Goofy': Yeah it sure has been that long. *'Discord': Well I haven't really realized that I was still causing chaos around in Equestria eons ago. But enough about me what else happened? *'Sora': Well, it was years ago long before we met either of you. I got to his tower on time just when Donald and Goofy were there waiting for me. *'Donald Duck': He told us there's a new evil force that's about to attack the worlds. He show us the image that Lord Zedd is going to attack the worlds. *'Korra': Wait, Lord Zedd was involved in this? *'Sora': sighs Yes. after we got the information about him from Yen Sid. He's about to strike Radiant Garden first. *'Goofy': So, we got there as soon as we could. continues his narration, as the scene changes to the battle scene from [[The Battle in Radiant Garden|''The Battle in Radiant Garden'']] We have to fight off the Heartless so we can get to Zedd to stop him. *'Sora': Where's Zedd? *'Lord Zedd': evilly Welcome heroes. Perhaps you already know who I am. Well you're now in my battlefield and here to be destroyed. *'Donald Duck': Not if we defeat you first! *'Lord Zedd': I'm far more powerful than you could ever handle Duck! *'Sora': Yeah guess we'll just see about that won't we? *(scene changes back to the cave.) *'TK': Whoa, you guys are really ready to take him on! *'Rainbow Dash', Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: What happened next?! *'Sora: '''Our battle with Lord Zedd was a huge one. continues his narration, as the scene changes back to the battle with Zedd. But we learn that his magic was too strong and powerful we couldn't fight it. *'Lord Zedd: Nothing you can ever do to defeat me! *'Sora; '''What are you going to do about it?! *'Lord Zedd: You are now in futhur more banished from this place. And from this universe. * (Zedd uses his magic to cast a spell to banish Sora, Donald, and Goofy out of the Kingdom Hearts universe forever scene change back to the picnic scene where everyone was in complete shock.) History of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Winnie the Pooh: (gasped) * Piglet: (gasped) * Tigger: (gasped) * Rabbit: You three lost the battle against Zedd!? * (Donald and Goofy nodded) * Korra: And he banished you from Radiant Garden? That's terrible. * Sora: '''It was hard, we never face someone so evil that could do something like this. Because of him we never make contact with Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Yen Sid, and the others to let them know what happened or where we are. * '''Ducky: Oh no, no, no, no. * Riku: I'll bet Maleficent and Lord Zedd wanted Sora and the others to be out of the way in the first place. * Kairi: Right. * ' Bolin:' So you were supposed defeat him, then he defeated you. No wonder you guys don't like each other. [Mako elbows him.] Ow! What? Isn't that what happened? * Ash Ketchum: I'm so sorry Sora. I can't believe that happened to you. * Korra: '''Me too. I can't believe he did this to you. * '''Twilight Sparkle: I think we all feel the same way. * Sora: '''Thanks guys. * '''Spike the Dragon: So what happened after the battle? * Sora: Well after Zedd banished us out of Radiant Garden. Me, Donald, and Goofy ended somewhere in another world. I think you all know what I'm talking about. * Applejack: Lemme guess – Angel Grove? * Goofy: '''Oh yeah. I remember that day. * '''Donald Duck: '''That's where we met Kimberly and Billy when we arrived at Angel Grove. * '''Goofy: And also Jason, Trini, Zack, too. Wonder how those guys were doin'. * Gabumon: Was Tommy around during that time? * Sora: Oh no, this was way before Tommy came into our lives. * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: ''' WHAT!?!?! * '''Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Zazu: What?!?! * Korra: What?! * Asami Sato: What?! * Mako: Wait, what? * Ash Ketchum: WHAT?! * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: WHAT?!?! * Guido: Huh?!?! * Skipper: What? * Kowalski: What? * Twilight Sparkle: What?! * Spike the Dragon: What?! * Applejack: What?! * Rarity: What?! * Fluttershy: What?! * Pinkie Pie: What?! * Rainbow Dash: What? * Starlight Glimmer: What?! * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: What?! * Discord: What?! * The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Huh?! (Screaming) * Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were never around when Sora, Donald and Goofy first show'd up in Angel Grove, Tommy? * Applejack: Rainbow Dash! * Rainbow Dash: What? I was only asking. I'm just surprise that he was never around. * Billy Cranston: '''Well it's true that Tommy was never around when we first met Sora, Donald, and Goofy. * '''Scootaloo: I don't understand. If you were around Angel Grove when Sora, Donald, and Goofy first came there. What have you been doing? * Tommy Oliver: Actually Scootaloo, that was few weeks before I came to Angel Grove High. But Sora did explain how he, Jason and others became superheroes....continues his narration, as the scene changes to scenes from Day at the Dumpster Zordon and Alpha recruited them to fight evil space sorceress. Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. * Donald Duck: Wow! * Goofy: Power Rangers! * changes to fighting scene * Sora: Under the guidance of Zordon. Me, Donald, and Goofy join forces with him and the Power Rangers to defend earth. * changes back to camp. As Pooh and the others were amazed. * Pooh and the gang: Oh! * Applejack: Amazing! * Mickey Mouse: Interesting. So that's how you all became Power Rangers. * Goofy: Yep! We even fight off some of Rita's giant monsters. * Tommy Oliver: And after they beat Rita's so many monsters. It really forced her to create her own ranger. * Discord: Create her own ranger? ''laughs * '''Donald Duck': Hey! What's so funny!? * Discord: No, no. Clearly, Zordon has chosen you guys. There's no way Rita would do the same. I thought you were joking. Grandpa Longneck He is joking, right? *'Grandpa Longneck:' Um, I don't think so. *'Discord: '''Obviously, ''Rita must have a grand master plan for Tommy, the same way Zordon set you all on the path that eventually made you all Power Rangers. *'Sora:' You know, for once you're right Discord. *'Rainbow Dash:' Say what now? *'Sora:' That's the day when Tommy first came to Angel Grove. He was the new kid in school we first saw him challenging Jason in the martial arts tournament. *'Zazu:' He did? *'Sora:' Yes but they both ended up in the tie but I had my first feeling that Tommy reminds me of Riku. *'Riku:' (laughing) I take that as a coplement. *'Kimberly Hart:' On the day when we were at school. narration, as the scene changes to scenes from Green with Evil Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I introduce ourselves to him. Kimberly Hart (flashback): Hey, Tommy's attention Um, I'm Kimberly. And these are my friends. *'Sora:' I'm Sora. *'Donald Duck:' Donald. *'Goofy:' Goofy. (Sora, Donald and Goofy collapse) *'Sora:' So you're new here? *'Tommy Oliver:' Yeah, I'm Tommy. is shown in the alley when the wind blows *'Tommy Oliver:' What's going on? then appears standing on a rooftop. *'Rita Repulsa:' Tommy. I have chosen you. staff then abducts Tommy. Tommy yells. *'Tommy Oliver:' (narrating) Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. is shown with her minions in her palace. *'Rita Repulsa:' This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger. crystal ball glows along with her special skull. *'Rita Requlsa:' Arise my Green Ranger! is then shown standing with no emotion. *'Tommy Oliver:' How can I serve my empress? is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers. *'Tommy Oliver:' (narrating) She commanded me to destroy the other Power Rangers and I almost succeeded. (The scene switches back to the cave where the others were shocked.) *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow, that must've been a huge battle. *'Tigger:' She really force you to attack them? *'Rainbow Dash:' It'd be impossible for Sora and the others to stop you from breaking Rita's spell. I mean, even I'' couldn't do that. *'Sora:''' Good thing we didn't believe in the word "impossible". Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93